Dev the Bounty Hunter
by Grimwulf
Summary: This story follows Dev as he begins his career as a bounty hunter while the empire and republic fight for dominance in the galaxy. Full of betrayal, backstabbing, cheating, killing, and even a little romance. Dev rises from obscurity to the ranks of the bounty hunter elite all before your eyes.


**Hello readers. If you are reading this than you are most likely a Star Wars fan, or just enjoy a good fanfic. I thank you for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy it. This story will take you all over a galaxy far far away and introduce you to a lot of interesting characters, some you may know. If you like what you read, or even if you don't, please leave a review. All armor and weapons will be from the Star Wars: the old republic game. **_All italic words are in an alien language. _

CHAPTER 1

Nal Hutta, one of the worst places to ever grace the galaxy. It's the cesspool of everything that is wrong with the galaxy. The Hutts ran the place with an iron fist. If there wasn't a fight between the Hutts then the various gangs fought amongst each other. This planet was only for the most harden people. It was a place any sane person stayed away from unless you wanted to die, but for some it was home. Those who lived on the planet stuck by one creed, survival of the fittest.

Dev was an orphan at a young age. Living on the streets he learned to fend for himself and to never trust anyone. Most lessons were learned the hard way on Hutta, for Dev it was no different. He learned it was better on your own after he was left for dead by a group of people he called his family. He learned not to trust anyone when a nice old woman ended up trying to sell him to slavers for drug money. He also learned that to survive you needed to kill first, this he found out at the age of ten when he killed for the first time. He only had one thing going for him, and that was being human.

When he was still a young kid he would steal what he could and kill for the rest. Living on Hutta he never knew another way of life. He never saw killing as something wholly evil, it was just how you got by. He made money by stealing certain items for different people and as he got older his thief business turned into a mercenary business. He would accept just about any job, whether it was a body guard or general thug. Nothing was off limits to him as long as there was money at the end.

The average lifespan of a kid on the streets of Hutta was short. Dev had lived past that marker, now twenty he made somewhat of a name for himself. He was no big shot but only the stupid ones made themselves stand out. He preferred the shadows.

It was late at night and Dev was walking the streets. He had been paid by Karagga the Hutt to hunt down and kill a man who had tried and failed to cheat the hutt in a weapons deal. The man, an old human male, had escaped capture and was going to leave Hutta soon. Karagga wanted the man dead before he even set foot in a space port. So Dev went to the one place he knew the old man would go before he left the planet, the "Tiny Hutt" bar.

Dev knew the old man was there. He had seen him go in. So he waited outside the back door that was in a small alley. The man was too scared to go out the front door where anyone could see him. He would come right out the back door where he could escape unnoticed. So Dev stood in around a corner waiting for the man to come out.

Dev wasn't a rookie at brutal jobs like this. He learnt that good gear made the man to. He stood there in dark green bolted body armor. It was nothing special but a part time thug couldn't afford much. What really mattered was his pride and joy that was attached to his hip, a light combat blaster. Military grade weapons were hard to come by on the streets. Dev had been lucky enough to pick it off of a Bith smuggler who was a little to careless with his personal item.

He checked the time on the computer on his wrist. He had been out here for three hours. He knew the old man was still inside, he made sure of that. How drunk was this man going to get? No sooner had he thought that then the man came stumbling out the back door. Dev looked around to make sure no one was watching, than he made his move.

Dev walked out in front of the man and pulled out his blaster, but this wasn't an easy target. The old man also had a blaster out and shot. Dev ducked behind a corner as the laser shot went right past him.

"_You think I'm a stupid old man? Do you think I would just stumble out drunk? I knew Karagga would send a bounty hunter after me."_ The old man hid behind a dumpster and fired a few more shots.

Dev didn't waste time though. He jumped up the side of the bar and ran along the roof. The man below was too focused on one place, not even paying attention to the surroundings. That left Dev the chance to drop down behind the man. He didn't even give his target time to turn around before he shot him in the back of the head."I'm not a bounty hunter."

Another job done, this one wasn't even a challenge. He opened up the holocam on his wrist and Karagga the Hutt appeared. "Jobs done, the old man is dead."

"_Good job little one. Come back here and you will be paid."_ The holocam shut off and Dev was left standing in the alley way. He looked down at the body. No need to hide it, just another dead sucker in Hutta. No one would care.

20 MINUTES LATER

The place Karagga was staying in wasn't much but the hutt was only in town for a business trip. His main palace was in another city, but Dev had been in the building enough to know his way around. So once inside he made his way to the throne room. Karagga sat on a hover platform as he talked to his advisor. The room itself was full of people; a lot of them were women who had on different levels of revealing clothing.

"_Ah the young bounty hunter returns. You have completed another job for me. You are proving more useful then most of my people."_ The hutt chuckled._"Take your reward. I will contact you if you're needed again." _

Dev bowed slightly, not out of respect but because the hutt demanded everyone do it. He turned and left the main room and entered a small side room where a red skinned twi'lek girl by the name Keda sat behind a desk. She was the one who dealt with the payment. Dev had the pleasure of spending a few nights with her before. When he entered she smiled up at him.

"I've transferred the credits to your account Dev." She leaned forward on the desk. She wore a very low cut shirt."You know you should think about being an actual bounty hunter. You seem to do more of the bounty jobs anyway."

Dev shrugged."I just do what pays. Thanks for the credits Keda." He left the small room and the palace. He thought over what the girl had said. Even the old man and Karagga had called him a bounty hunter. Maybe he should go into the business all together. It would be more money but it would also be more dangerous. It was something to think about. He jumped into a taxi and made his way home.

ONE DAY LATER

The idea of being a bounty hunter was something he had thought about all night. He had never really thought about it before. He always just did whatever gave him money. He wasn't picky and did everything he could. He thought that focusing on one thing would pay less but he knew better now. The life of a good bounty hunter meant plenty of money and respect. They got to travel the galaxy and be a part of the bounty hunters guild.

The guild itself consisted of a lot of smaller guilds and it didn't let every single bounty hunter in but the people who were part of the guild always got the best contracts before anyone else. Even with these thoughts Dev still had doubts. Even with all the successful bounty hunters there was still even more who failed and failing as a bounty hunter either meant death or imprisonment. He wasn't sure if he was good enough to make it.

When it came down to it he still needed more time to think about it. He wasn't set on a yes or no answer, though life on Nal Hutta was never one to play nice.

Still early in the morning Dev got a call on his holocam. It was one of Karagga's aids."Lord Karagga requests your presence immediately."

"What is it this time, another bad deal?"

The aid looked flustered."Lord Karagga will explain it when you arrive." The holocam shut off before Dev could respond.

He was left with no choice. You didn't refuse the call of a hutt. So Damon got his equipment and jumped in the next cab that came by. He arrived at the small palace and was ushered in quickly by aids. Something was up; he was never guided in before. Once inside it was deathly quiet. The usual bustle of people in and out was stopped. Everyone in the main room was quiet and watching Dev as he entered.

"_About time you arrived! I need her dead!" _The hutt yelled as his aids backed away. Dev had never seen him like this. Someone really must have pissed him off.

"Hold on. I need details. Who do you want dead?"

"_That good for nothing girl, she stole half my money and thinks she can just leave the planet! I sent my men to the space ports so she is on the run now. She isn't getting off this planet alive! You will find her out smash her head in!"_

This was getting nowhere and Dev needed details."I can't kill these women if you don't tell me what she looks like."

"_I don't need to tell you what she looks like, you know her. I want you to kill Keda."_

Three hours later

Dev had searched for Keda everywhere he could think of, her house, the spaceports, the local bars, even the slums around the city. He used the searching not to think about his target. He never really harbored any true feelings for her even though he knew she probably had some for him. Now he found it hard to search for her knowing he was had to kill her. Why did she take the money anyway? Did she really think she was going to get off the planet?

His search got wider and wider, going from the city to the surrounding area, to the other cities that were close. He flashed her picture in bars and to anyone who would listen. It seemed she had just disappeared. Did she actually get off the planet? No even with that amount of money her face was all over the city for most wanted by Karagga. She wouldn't be able to even set foot outside. So she had to be hiding in the same place she had been in since the morning, the only question was where could it be?

He found himself thinking about the first time he met Keda. She was pretty and around the same age as him. She immediately seemed interested in Dev and what he did. It wasn't too long after that first meeting that they were spending the night at Dev's place. To Dev's it seemed like nothing more than that but Keda always seemed to want more, to go out on a date or something else. He always said no but she kept trying. Thinking back maybe he should have said yes. Maybe it wouldn't have been that bad if he trusted her.

Soon it was night and Dev wasn't even really looking anymore. He thought more and more about Keda the more he thought that he couldn't kill her. She had been nothing but nice to him and he wasn't a cold hearted killer. Maybe if he found her he could help her escape and tell Karagga that he couldn't find her. The hutt would be angry but Keda would be safe.

With the searching done for the day he decided to go home. He knew Keda hadn't been found yet since he wasn't informed. Maybe he would find her the next day. He was dropped off at his house and made his way into his dark house. He flipped on the lights and turned around to see Keda sitting in his chair. She looked up at him with scared eyes. She stood up and walked over to Dev.

"I knew you would show up sooner or later. You got to help me Dev, I need to get out of here but Karagga's men are all over the place. Can you help me?" Her eyes were still wide and her voice was cracking a little from the fear.

"Keda, what have you done? You know I've been looking for you all over the place. Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" He put his hands on her shoulders."You have got to get far away from here."

"I know I have to leave but I can't do it alone. Karagga has been a horrible person and I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to leave. Come with me Dev. We can both get off this planet and start a new life."

He had been thinking about getting Keda out earlier but now he really didn't know if he could help, let alone get them both out. Helping her and going with her were two different things. He didn't want to be running from huts for the rest of his life."I don't know. How would we even get out? They would catch us first."

Keda got closer and seemed more desperate."You have to help. I need to get out."

"Keda…" Dev looked doubtful. If he got caught then he would be killed, as he was thinking more and more Keda walked to the other side of the room.

"Please Dev, I love you."

He felt a knot in his stomach. No one had ever told him that before. It made it want to help even more but he still had nothing."I want to but I can't help you."

The scared look on Keda's face turned into annoyance and she pulled a gun off of one of Dev's tables."If you're not going to help then you're just in my way."

Dev looked confused."I thought you loved me."

She laughed."I've been planning this for a long time. I knew Karagga would send someone after me and after a while I knew it would be you. I just needed you to get off this planet but you were even more useless then I thought."

Dev looked down as the thoughts in his head were coming down to one thing. Never trust anyone."I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Keda laughed."Are you apologizing for being useless? Oh well I guess I'll just kill you now." She pulled the trigger but nothing happened.

"No, I'm sorry because that gun hasn't worked in years." He looked up at Keda with cold empty eyes as he pulled out his gun. Keda backed up but tripped on the chair. She crawled back until she was against the wall. Her eyes were wide in fear, real fear this time.

"Dev please, I was just joking. I really do love you. Come on let's get out of here." She was crying now as Dev walked closer to her with his gun pointed right at her head.

"Dev you're not a killer, not like this. I thought we had something." She was almost screaming now.

Dev just looked down at her with the same cold eyes."It's nothing personal; I'm just a bounty hunter." He shot and Keda's body fell limp to the ground. Dev turned on his holocam and Karagga appeared.

"It's done."

**Thus begins the life of a bounty hunter. I know Dev seems a little on the cold side but you got to think about it. Most bounty hunters are not going to be all cheerful and happy, they are killers after all. Now that doesn't mean that this story is going to be all dark and depressing. Stick with it and I promise it will get better. So please review if you read and message me if you have questions or anything of the sort. **


End file.
